


Stay at home

by LaSirenitaRoja



Series: Cambiantes [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cambiantes, Furros, M/M, Mitad animal, alas, colas, híbridos, orejas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el humano se mete con la naturaleza? Nada bueno.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el segundo libro de la serie Cambiantes, si bien todos estarán conectados puedes leerlo sin haber leído el primero y aun así comprender la historia.  
> Se usaran los soundtracks de las películas en cada capítulo, lo que hará interactiva la historia, pondré al principio y/o al momento de que aparezca la canción en la historia el link de dicha canción.

Esta es la [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsYOAmPUo4A) del capítulo 1.

_******* _

 [](https://ibb.co/R2YvBcn)

**_******_**

_El mundo está repleto de todo tipo de personas, y no tenemos derecho a juzgar. Hay muchas diferencias y mentes muy complejas como para determinar que es normal y que no._

Sobre todo en un mundo donde había en su mayoría personas con más diversidades que solo color de piel o religión, en un mundo donde los humanos tienen orejas, colas, alas, antenas y hasta escamas. Donde a pesar de los muchos años de que esto ya no fuera un tabú o algo que se tuviera que ocultar, parecía seguir existiendo el odio, y la exclusión. Donde algunos seguían llamando a esto una epidemia como si se tratase de una enfermedad. Donde algunos jugaban a ser Dios por querer cambiar esto que no era más que evolución.

Los híbridos, personas con la misma capacidad de un humano regular, solo que nacían con alguna característica física y de personalidad, de un animal.

Peter Jason Quill vivía relajado, abría su tienda “Olddies” todos los días y era fan de cazar hembras todas las noches. Aunque solía también ponerse a leer los libros de historia antigua que tenía en su colección, una y otra vez, dándose cuenta cuan remotos eran ellos, los híbridos, y por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar sus antepasados para que él pudiera caminar por la calle sin ser diseccionado en el proceso.

Un hombre libre con la única preocupación de acicalar su peluda cola anillada. Él vivía antes en una pequeña ciudad en Missouri pero cuando su madre murió, no quiso quedarse con su tío y abuelos por lo que escapó, llegando a Nueva York, donde terminó quedándose, había mucha gente interesante, claro que solo les veía de lejos, como la hermosísima pelirroja que vendía comida rusa, nunca se había acercado a ella ya que el mapache de su pareja la verdad le asustaba. Por otra parte su doctor, era mitad nutria, y la verdad hacia magia, le curaba siempre al instante. O el abogado que conoció una noche que le iban a meter preso por emborracharse y alborotar la vía pública aunque fuera madrugada, no era un híbrido pero ¡ese hombre era ciego! Y aun sí logró liberarlo rápidamente de todos los cargos sin problemas.

Nueva York era una ciudad extraordinaria, y a decir verdad era divertida también, no hace mucho había entrado una pareja a comprar a su tienda, el hombre gato se había interesado por el tipo de híbrido que era Peter, solían confundirlo por lo que no le importó mucho. Ser un panda rojo era obviamente algo más confuso que ser un gato o perro. La pareja del felino era un perro, quien no dudó en remarcar con un gruñido que no se atreviera a nada con este. Quill solo sonrió y les cobró por las cosas viéndolos marcharse. Nueva York siempre le daba sorpresas, era diferente todos los días y eso le mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una semana nueva empezaba y él estaba acomodando algunos estantes, con sus audífonos viejos puestos y su walkman en el cinturón, era muy fan de las cosas anticuadas, sobre todo la música, [Jackson 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsYOAmPUo4A) sonaba en sus oídos mientras el movía los pies al ritmo, procurando colocar con cuidado cada objeto en la vitrina pues les tenía también un valor sentimental. Un ruido le distrajo, levantando el audífono un poco, cuando no logró percibir nada volvió a ponerse pero entonces el ruido persistió, él se quitó los audífonos dejándolos en su cuello y poniéndole _stop_ a la música, el ruido volvió a llamar su atención ahora supo que venía del techo.

Sí, del techo.

Maldijo, y caminó rápido por una escalera y una escoba, se quitó su preciado abrigo rojo y acomodó la escalera a la mitad de su local, subió escalón por escalón tomando su celular como linterna y entonces alzó uno de los tablones del techo, el espacio era pequeño había cables y telarañas y entonces de nuevo el ruido, Quill lo percibió detrás, giró la cabeza poco a poco y la luz con él, el ruido inundó su oído, eran pisadas, cuando logró visualizar de dónde venían un animal corría directo hacia su cara.

— ¡Ahhh! Dios mío. ¡Quítate! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

Peter se cayó de la escalera, tirando su celular junto con la escoba a quién sabe dónde, tratando de quitarse de encima al animal que se aferraba a su cara y cabello, estaba seguro que sus garritas ya le habían dejado unas marcas y que ambos se iban a traumar por tantos gritos.

El peludo le soltó mientras saltaba a su mostrador y se le quedaba viendo, Quill logró recuperar la respiración y se acarició una mejilla mientras esta ardía, seguro tendría mascas al día siguiente de esa batalla. Observó hacia donde tenía la caja registradora y miró al mapache quien parecía dispuesto a saltar al ataque de nuevo.

—No—dijo extendiendo sus manos en una señal de alto y alzando sus orejas y cola para que le ayudaran a reaccionar y tener más equilibrio en caso de que tuviera que defenderse, pero el animal pareció calmarse al ver la cola anillada del otro, dejando de gruñir y mostrar sus afilados dientes y colmillos, moviendo la cabeza de lado como si de un perro curioso se tratase. Quill bajó las manos respirando más tranquilo cuando se sintió seguro y fue a la parte trasera de su local un rápido momento, regresando con un emparedado, el mapache le seguía con la mirada y pareció haber olido la comida pues alzo las orejas y nariz en cuanto estuvo cerca con el bocadillo.

Peter lo partió a la mitad y se lo extendió al otro para que se acercara, cuando eso funcionó caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta trasera, tirando al suelo el emparedado y dejando abierto, mientras mordía la mitad que se dejó para él, suspirando mientras veía como degustaba el pequeño peludo la otra parte de su almuerzo, se fue entonces, esperando que su inesperado visitante se fuera después de haber comido. Los siguientes minutos los dedicó a quitar las escaleras de en medio, al igual que terminar de acomodar las vitrinas.

Una campana le distrajo y sonrió a sus nuevos clientes, un hombre moreno, alto, con un porte como de la realeza, tenía unas orejas y una cola negra con ligeras manchas leopardadas, lo que decía que se trataba de una pantera, quien era jalado por una joven adolescente con sus mismas características.

—Bienvenidos—dijo con una sonrisa, que fue devuelta por la menor pero no por parte del mayor.

—Apresúrate a ver lo que te gusta y cómpralo, recuerda que Erik no es muy paciente cuando está solo y no queremos que ataque a alguien. —El hombre la soltó para que ella comenzara a pasear por los pasillos del local.

—Me extraña, siendo mitad tigre debería ser más solitario y parece que lo que más quiere es estar pegado a ti.—Peter escuchaba la conversación aguantándose una carcajada mientras estaba fingiendo ordenar un estante de espaldas, escuchó un gruñido del hombre pantera y entonces la chica rio.—Hay cosas súper cool aquí hermano, oh pero ¡mira esto!, esto es súper tierno, no había visto nunca uno tan tranquilo y cerca de humanos o híbridos —Peter frunció el ceño no comprendiendo de lo que hablaba la menor—los mapaches suelen ser incluso más solitarios y agresivos que un tigre.

—Vas a despertarlo Shuri —Quill entonces volteó sorprendido de observar en su mostrador junto a la caja, a su anterior visitante agresivo, recostado y al parecer dormido.

— ¿Tiene nombre tu amigo?—preguntó la tal Shuri, con varias cosas en las manos que iba a comprar, él rubio negó sorprendido aún de la situación, con calma fue hasta ponerse detrás del mostrador para cobrar y cuando la campana sonó de nuevo a la salida de sus visitantes el mapache se estiró boca arriba.

Peter pudo observar entonces algunas heridas de las que antes no se había percatado, tenía marcas en sus patas como si hubiera estado atado de ellas, aparte le faltaba pelaje en algunas partes de su estómago y costados, tenía heridas en forma de puntos, inyecciones o peor, toques eléctricos. No se sorprendía ahora porque era tan agresivo. Suspiró para ir a cerrar la puerta trasera que al parecer, su ahora residente, no había usado.

El día prosiguió y Quill mantenía la vista en su nuevo amigo, quien parecía no querer despertar, a pesar de la campana constante de los clientes entrando y saliendo no parecía importarte en absoluto, movía sus orejas como percatándose de lo que sucedía pero ya que no consideraba la situación como un peligro lo ignoraba por completo. La hora de cerrar llegó y entonces Peter sacó de sus provisiones otro bocadillo, acercándose al mapache para despertarlo con algo que llamara su atención y parece que funcionó pues no estaba ni a cinco metros cuando el otro se encontraba en sus cuatro patas observando lo que el rubio le traía.

—Hey pequeñín, tengo que cerrar el lugar y no creo que quieras quedarte aquí, ¿así que vienes conmigo?—decía mientras retrocedía para que el otro se acercara y funcionó, salieron por la puerta de atrás y una vez todos afuera se encargó de cerrar bien, arregló su abrigo rojo mientras veía al animal sujetando el aperitivo con sus garras mientras masticaba, no dejando que tocara el suelo. Pensó en sí sería correcto dejarlo ahí o acercarlo a algún parque. De cualquier manera comenzó a caminar hacia su 1978 King Cobra convertible azul y naranja, abrió la puerta y comenzó a quitar el techo para disfrutar un regreso a casa con el aire de esa tarde entrando por todos lados, cuando estaba por entrar al auto sintió un jalón en su abrigo, miró hacia abajo, donde estaba el mapache aferrándose a una esquina de su prenda favorita.

***********

 

[](https://ibb.co/72YH6Rn)   
[](https://ibb.co/VBjnsjZ)


	2. Chapter 2

********

_ **[Canción del segundo capítulo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7MriscTqtE) ** _

*********

*******

Ahora entraba a su apartamento de puntas, dejando la puerta un poco abierta, hasta que su nuevo amigo entró también para poder cerrar detrás de él. Tuvo que hacer esto porque en primera; debía una renta. Su casero solo se la pasaba hostigándolo cuando lo escuchaba llegar, y en segunda; seguro no estaba permitido tener mascotas. Sin muchas ganas de seguir pensando en eso se retiró el abrigo y aventó las llaves a la mesita a un costado de su puerta, para entonces dirigirse a dar una ducha, necesitaba descansar, había sido un día agotador, principalmente por la lucha que había tenido en la mañana con el peludo que con mucha confianza yacía ahora en su sofá.

—Si tienes pulgas te juró que voy a bañarte —el mapache alzó la vista como si hubiera entendido y siseó, no pudo más que reírse para entonces darse pasó hacia su cuarto de baño. No tuvo que caminar mucho en realidad, no vivía en un amplio departamento, pero tampoco es que le preocupara conseguir un enorme lugar cuando casi no pasaba el tiempo ahí.

El agua caliente apenas había tocado su cuerpo cuando escuchó un chillido que lo espantó y entonces tuvo que salir para callar rápidamente al animal que estaba haciendo aquel ruido, tomando la toalla y poniéndola sobre sus partes privadas con una mano para salir corriendo hacia la sala, donde el animal ahora estaba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, se hinco junto a él, preocupado, el mapache se contrajo en sí mismo tratando de aguantar los espasmos.

—No, espera amiguito, no mueras —Quill estaba pensando en lo idiota que había sido al darle de comer su sándwich, teniendo ideas de que había intoxicado al animal y entonces tuvo que cubrirse la boca del grito que dio de sorpresa al instante que el mapache crecía debajo de él. Su largo hocico convirtiéndose en una cara humana, que fruncía el ceño en dolor, unas orejas circulares adornando sobre aquel cabello negro, unos brazos largos y un torso… bastante duro, y lo sabía porque estaba justo sobre este. —Mierda

Se levantó observando perplejo el resto del cuerpo, todo el desnudo cuerpo de un hombre en su alfombra, y seguiría observando pero la puerta interrumpió.

—Maldita sea Quill no solo me debes, ¿ahora traes descaradamente un animal aquí? Ni siquiera puedes cuidarte tú mismo y… —Peter abrió la puerta, una vez que se envolvió apropiadamente de la cintura hacia abajo en la toalla y puso sobre el otro hombre un cojín, solo donde lo requería mientras este parecía seguir lidiando con algún dolor. Su casero, Rhomann, observó la escena callando rápidamente y poniéndose de colores por ello—. La renta—murmuró para luego irse rápidamente de ahí. Quill suspiró aliviado de que aquella interpretación por fin lograra callar al hombre.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y regresó a la alfombra para ver al otro, quien parecía comenzar a respirar mejor debido a la apenas ausencia del dolor.

—¿Estás bien? Es decir, no lo estas claramente, no es normal eso de… lo que hiciste, no estás bien en absolu… —Peter calló cuando el hombre le miró y se comenzó a mover para ponerse de pie, sin importarle la prudencia pues dejó caer el cojín al suelo. El hombre pelinegro le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar, dándole al rubio la vista de su ancha espalda, observando con tristeza las marcas que recorrían su cuerpo que eran incluso dolorosas de ver.

Sus brazos, su cuello, su columna.

Cada una de estas cicatrices estaba seguro que habían sido una tortura, no quería imaginarse la manera en que fueron plasmadas en su piel, lo que si quería era acariciarlas, saber si aún dolían y hacer que ese doler desapareciera. Tenía diversos parches metálicos delgados, como para monitorearlo.

Se perdió de su vista cuando entró al cuarto de baño donde él había salido antes y Peter dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, yendo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Su boca se había secado… por la impresión, había presenciado algo sobrenatural. Algo que solo existía en los cuentos de fantasía. Se asustó cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y observó al sujeto mirando hacia él con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Quill, verdad? Necesito ropa —Peter hubiera estado menos impresionado si le saltaba de nuevo a rasguñar el rostro, pero no esperaba que hablara también.

—Hablas —murmuró sorprendido, afirmando el pensamiento en voz alta—sabes mi idioma…

—Obvio que se tu idioma, idiota, soy incluso más americano que tú, ahora, dame unos pantalones o te destripare en este momento —Quill no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la habitación, aprovechando para vestirse el mismo, apenas dándose cuenta de su propia desnudez, aun con la toalla no estaba acostumbrado a andar por ahí sin nada frente a un desconocido. Claro que con chicas era otra historia.

—Es lo que tengo… —dijo aventándole unos bóxers, botas, un chaleco, y unas bermudas naranjas que en lo personal no le gustaban pero guardaba solo para ocupar espacio, el hombre se comenzó a vestir ahí mismo, frente a él, se tuvo que obligar a voltear a otro lado para dejar de mirar directamente aquellos abdominales. Y como siempre, abrió la boca sin pensar— ¿Eres un cambiante?

—Me volvieron uno, no puedo ni controlarlo, estaban tratando de que lo hiciera. —no esperó una respuesta en realidad, pero se giró a observarlo atraído por la información, además ya podía pensar bien ahora que el otro estaba vestido.

Los cambiantes eran híbridos con el poder de controlar su forma completamente, pero solo se trataba de una leyenda o al menos eso pensaba Quill.

—¿Están tratando de hacer cambiantes?

—Tu raza está enferma.

—¿Mi raza?

—Los humanos y los híbridos, no tienen suficiente con nada jamás.

—No entiendo… no eres…

—No lo era, no era un híbrido, era un tranquilo y libre animal en el bosque, viviendo en mi preciosa madriguera, ok, señor búho nunca me dejaba en paz y las serpientes siempre trataban de matarme pero vivía bien, ¡y tenían que llegar ustedes a destrozar mi pacifica vida!

—Hey tranquilo, yo no te hice eso, yo no hice nada —El hombre que al parecer estaba demasiado enfadado solo se dio la vuelta, tratando de controlarse, pues sabía que el híbrido tenía razón, no tenía que desquitarse con alguien que no le hizo nada. El hombre de cabello oscuro suspiró, volviendo a verlo y le dio una media sonrisa.

—Me llamo Rocket.

****

Peter observaba a Rocket todo el rato, como no hacerlo, era un híbrido enorme, con una cola esponjosa anillada balanceándose orgullosa de color negro y gris, como sus orejas, el hombre paseaba por milésima vez por su local, aburrido, lo sabía porque lo recalcaba cada cinco minutos desde que llegaron, pero vamos, no quería dejarlo en su horrible apartamento, así que pensó que lo mejor era llevarlo.

—Deja de decir que estas aburrido, ayer estabas bastante tranquilo durmiendo sobre mi mostrador—gruñó el rubio. El hombre había dormido toda la noche en su sofá también, así que supuso que no tendría pereza para hoy.

—No es mi culpa, por fin encontré un sitio tranquilo, no había dejado de correr desde hace días, esta no es una ciudad muy amigable para mi clase, claro, no soy un perrito adorable que les mueve la cola —Rocket parecía algo resentido cuando dijo aquella oración, como si de una vivencia se tratase. Quill suspiró, parecía que todo lo que hablaban solo les irritaba más a ambos.

—Hey, atrápalo —avisó llamando la atención del mapache y lanzándole algo, el otro con los reflejos más rápidos que había visto, tomó aquello con una sola mano en el aire—. Se llama walkman y esos son audífonos, los pones sobre tu cabeza y puedes oír música apretando el botón triangular.

Observó al Rocket ponerse sobre la cabeza, literalmente, los auriculares y suspiró teniendo que acercarse a él para acomodárselos.

—Así, y ahora solo… disfruta—se encargó de reproducir el cassette y las orejas y cola del contrario le dieron a entender que se había sorprendido por la música, Peter entonces le dejó disfrutar de aquella pieza de [country exquisito.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7MriscTqtE)

Rocket estaba perdido en la melodía y la letra, repasándola en su mente aunque ya había terminado, había pausado la otra canción antes de que comenzara, le gustaba esa y deseaba repetirla pero antes de intentar descifrar el aparato en sus manos la voz del panda rojo le distrajo.

—Vámonos —dijo saliendo del mostrador hacia la puerta principal, el otro alzó una ceja viéndolo con el ceño fruncido—. No me dio tiempo de hacer el almuerzo, a menos de que quieras buscar en la basura, muévete.

*******************

[](https://ibb.co/z8WPScn)

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Canción del capítulo tres](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DsYeH6Lqzs) _ **

***************

************

Dos cuadras después estaban entrando al restaurante ruso, estaba algo lleno, como usualmente se encontraba, se fueron a buscar una mesa para dos, cuando logró divisar una desocupada se apresuró a tomarla, sentándose y observando al otro imitarlo frente a él, por suerte ese lugar usaba bancos cómodos para los híbridos con cola, así no sentiría la incomodidad que una silla daba al aplastar su extremidad. El menú llegó pronto, la bonita pelirroja le sonrió.

—Quill, que agradable verte, ¿Quién es tu amigo? Harás a Bucky sentirse mal, yo que pensaba que los de su tipo se repelían y ahora le parecerá personal el asunto —comentó puesto que el chef solía acercarse a hablarle pero el rubio no lograba encontrar un verdadero tema de conversación y es que… él no era un mapache, pero a veces se cansaba de explicarlo y simplemente evadía las cosas. Era usual que los híbridos de la misma clase se llevaran más fácilmente, pues se entendían de alguna manera por ello, pero a pesar de la similitud, un panda rojo y un mapache no eran lo mismo.

—Oh preciosa, él no es mi tipo —comentó Rocket con una sonrisa—. Que más quisiera el pobre—le dio un guiño.

—¿Cómo? ¿No eres un lindo ladronzuelo roba corazones? —preguntó Natasha hacia Peter y el negó algo avergonzado de que hasta ahora se lo confesara, después de casi dos años de conocerlo, y más bien lo haya sabido de su nuevo cliente.

—Soy mitad panda rojo, somos cercanos —escuchó un bufido de parte de Rocket—. Pero no de la misma clase—después de esa conversación la rusa les tomó la orden para entonces irse—. ¿Cómo supiste?

—No hueles como mi especie, algo que los híbridos al parecer no desarrollan por completo, a menos que sea para sus urgencias carnales, es el olfato, sabía que no eras de mi especie desde que te vi todo asustado por aventarme a ti, vamos, si hubieras sido uno de los míos me hubieras dado una verdadera pelea —el mapache sonreía abiertamente mientras comentaba esto—. Y entonces cuando supe que no eras enemigo o peligroso para mí, me quede.

—¿Enemigo? —el otro se tensó al saber que había dicho esa palabra, bajo un poco sus orejas y su vista se perdió en otro lado. La comida llegó sorprendentemente pronto.

—Buck lo siente mucho por no haberlo notado —Nat sonríe mientras regresa a atender a otros clientes y ellos comienzan a comer callados.

Una vez terminaron de comer y pagaron, regresaron al local, el resto del día fue diferente, había silencio entre ellos, uno nada cómodo. Unos clientes llegaron y Quill se sorprendió de que fueran atendidos por el mapache, al parecer con tal de no pedir su ayuda o si quiera voltear a verlo se había tomado la molestia. Horas más tarde estaban cerrando y subiendo a su auto clásico, no se había animado a desmontar el techo para hacerlo convertible así que tenían los vidrios arriba.

—Ellos... —comenzó Rocket a hablar llamando la atención de Quill quien comenzó a frenar en un semáforo—. Ellos están experimentando con todo, humanos, híbridos y animales. Les llamamos enemigos, porque no son de los nuestros, se creen que con su bata blanca pueden hacer que quieran con un ser vivo. Escucha, no planeo huir para siempre, solo quiero intentar controlar esto para ser normal, quiero vengarme de esos malditos y entonces regresar a mi hogar.

Peter se quedó viendo al hombre, hablaba tan serio, con tanto veneno en sus palabras por todo el daño que le hicieron y el sonido de un claxon lo sacó de su mente cuando el semáforo había cambiado y tuvo que seguir el camino.

—Entiendo, puedes quedarte conmigo, no es un enorme lugar pero supongo que no tienes otras opciones, además me ayudaste hoy, le agradas a mis clientes—el otro gruñó, si, sabía que probablemente no era reciproco pero disimulaba bien al estar con personas—.Tengo un conocido que puede conseguirte un arma si después sigues pensando en vengarte —el otro asintió. El resto del camino fue más relajado, en silencio pero más cómodo. Al llegar a su edificio suspiró cuando vio a Rhomann en las escaleras esperándolo. Pero antes de que hiciera algo vio a Rocket caminar hacia él hombre.

—Deje de molestarlo, se le pagara cuando se le tenga que pagar—gruñó las palabras mostrando sus dientes, Quill tuvo que tomarlo del brazo para alejarlo del pobre hombre que estaba temblando de miedo. Subieron las escaleras hasta su departamento con el mapache aun erizado de enojo.

—¿Qué fue eso? No puedes amenazar a la gente, no es el bosque aquí, Rocket.

—Créeme lo sé, ahora mismo estaría defendiendo la madriguera si lo fuera, eso solo era una advertencia —decía el otro tirándose al sofá con los brazos cruzados.

—No, hablo en serio Rocket, no lo hagas, de cualquier manera ya tengo el dinero e iba a callarlo pagándole adelantando lo del próximo mes, ahora hay probabilidades de que nos saquen de aquí las autoridades—se tiró al sofá junto al otro, pasando sus manos por su cara derrotado. Pudo sentir al otro cambiar de humor, sintiéndose culpable. —Ya no importa, con el miedo que tiene probablemente no haga nada.

—¿Viste su cara? Se iba a orinar encima—comentó riendo a carcajadas, contagiando al rubio de su risa. Estaban ambos ahogándose de risa, hombro con hombro, uno sujetándose el estómago y el otro limpiándose las lágrimas. Entonces todo se volvió silencio y Quill miró de reojo al otro, un tanto más alto que él, una mirada salvaje en sus pupilas, pero más que eso podía ver todo su sufrimiento a través de sus ojos. Ojos que le miraban, y entonces se volteó avergonzado de que le pillara observándolo.

—Voy dormir, nos vemos mañana —dijo parándose y casi corriendo a su habitación.

*

A la mañana siguiente Quill estaba preparando su desayuno y escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, y volteo observando a Rocket terminando de subir el cierre al costado del chaleco rojo, le había dejado otro atuendo y una toalla para asearse, además de darle un cepillo para su cola, sabía lo difícil que era peinarla con las manos.

—Hey, no sé si eres fan pero hice zumo de naranja—comenta el rubio mirando hacia los vasos en la isla de la cocina, mientras sigue cocinando. Una vez habían comido bajaron las escaleras topándose a Rhomann en el camino, quien al verlos casi sale corriendo, pero solo se quedó quieto dejándolos pasar sin siquiera respirar, al salir Quill y Rocket rieron un poco por la situación, luego de subir al auto.

El local ese día estuvo vacío casi todo el día, aburriendo a ambos, Rocket había ido a la parte de atrás a tomar un aperitivo, y Peter iba a romper el silencio diciéndole que le pasara algo también pero la campana sonó, haciéndolo mover las orejas para ver lo que había aparecido.

Una mujer alta, de cabello negro, unos ojos amarillos que casi brillaban, su piel estaba cubierta por escamas, algunas de color carne y otras de un color verde lima, todo en ella gritaba peligro y Quill tuvo que tratar de sonreír normal.

—Bienvenida

—¿Ha visto usted a un mapache por este vecindario? —preguntó la mujer, sacando su bífida lengua al final de la oración, mirándolo intensamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eh?

—Un mapache, mi hermana tenía un mapache de mascota y se escapó hace unos días, hemos estado buscándolo por todos lados —la mujer serpiente comenzó a pasearse por el lugar y Quill tuvo que evitar voltear hacia donde estaba Rocket.

—No señorita, es una ciudad muy ruidosa como para que un animal ande muy tranquilo por aquí, Central Park está del otro lado de la ciudad, tal vez haya ido hacia allá —Ella le miró unos momentos y le sonrió a continuación.

—Gracias por tu recomendación, solo pensaba que podría estar cerca de ti por tu… apariencia —dijo sin si quiera tratar de no sonar condescendiente, pero aun así Peter siguió sonriendo.

—Soy de tener a muchas cerca de mí por mi apariencia pero usualmente no son animales por completo—le dio un guiño a lo que ella volteo los ojos por el coqueteo y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde llegó, Peter esperó y fue a ponerle seguro a la puerta, para entonces dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás, donde un Rocket estaba sentado en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos. —Hey ¿estás bien?

—Me están buscando ya, fue muy rápido, pensé que tendría más tiempo —el de cabello negro maldijo mientras se ponía de pie, Quill casi tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver la frustración en la cara del otro, ahí, cerca del otro, notaba que si era más alto.

—No te llevara nadie, es demasiado difícil que puedan encontrarte siendo un híbrido, no pueden simplemente llevarse híbridos por ahí, tenemos derechos.

—No los conoces, a ellos no les importa nada —dice aun frustrado, sacudiendo su cabeza como queriendo disipar algún o algunos recuerdos—. De todos modos, ¿Por qué nunca le aclaras a los demás que no eres uno de mi clase?

Peter alzó los hombros.

—Suele pasar bastante a menudo así que prefiero solo evitarlo si no es relevante —¿Pero para el otro lo era? ¿Era importante que aclarara a todos que no era “de su tipo”? Como le había dicho a la rusa. Se molestó por ello, aunque el otro tenía razón, no era absoluto de su tipo—. El día esta del asco, larguémonos.

Rocket asintió y siguió al otro, pero al ver que no iban en dirección al auto estaba atentó a la nueva ruta tomada, tampoco iban hacia el restaurante pues ya se había memorizado ese camino también, se quedó cerca del panda rojo mientras entraban a un callejón, hasta llegar al fondo, donde entraron a un edificio que parecía abandonado pero por dentro no lo estaba en absoluto, había muchos hombres de un lado a otro, y saludaban amistosamente a Quill, por lo que se relajó un poco, siguió observando el lugar hasta que se detuvo chocando con la espalda del rubio que se había detenido frente a él. Alzo la vista para observar al hombre frente a ellos. Un señor que veía con un brillo en los ojos a Peter.

—¡Muchacho! Me alegra verte, ¿Qué te trae por los bajos mundos? ¿Quieres trabajo?—el hombre era un humano regular, al menos a simple vista.

—[Yondu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DsYeH6Lqzs), sabes que ya no estoy en eso —comenta Peter rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado—vine para buscar contigo un poco de… apoyo, mi amigo Rocket necesita defenderse—El hombre pareció sorprendido observando al mapache detrás de Quill, como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

—¿Defenderse o atacar? ¿En qué te metiste ahora, muchacho?

—Estoy bien, no te pongas protector—a veces el hombre actuaba como si fuera su padre, y no es que le molestara pero no sabía cómo reaccionar pues jamás tuvo un padre.

—¿Un arma? ¿Eso es lo que viniste a buscar?—Peter se sentía como cuando a los doce años Yondu lo encontró espiando las reuniones a las que nunca lo dejaban ir, esas donde las señoritas tenían poca ropa y se sentaban en el regazo de los hombres—. No, no tengo nada para ustedes, pero si tienes problemas, sabes que puedes volver aquí y pedir ayuda.

Peter solo se quedó en silencio sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias —dijo Rocket, después de un minuto rompiendo por fin el silencio y estirando su brazo, dándose un apretón de manos con Yondu.

—Bueno si eso es todo, me retiro, sabes que estás en tu casa, muchacho —el hombre se marchó y Peter caminó a las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Rocket, subieron un par de plantas y cruzó todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones del fondo, abriendo y observando que todo estaba justo como lo dejó. Se metió dejando abierto, pero parece que el otro se quedaría esperándolo en el umbral.

Admiró y tocó con cuidado su estante, los libros infantiles que había tenían polvo pues hace décadas que no eran tocados, su lámpara de noche conectada aun, claramente ya no servía porque no prendía ninguna luz.

—Yondu me adoptó cuando llegue a Nueva York, era un niño grande, pero aun así él me trataba como bebé, y a veces pienso que sigue haciéndolo.

—Se nota en sus ojos… —Quill alzó la vista frunciendo el ceño—cuando te ve, te ve con orgullo o algo así, créeme, los animales no tenemos la capacidad de hablar, pero somos capaces de comprender al otro con verlo, leyendo su lenguaje corporal y su mirada —Ambos se quedaron callados, viéndose directamente a los ojos, hasta que alguien llegó.

—¿Quill?

—¡Kraglin!—Peter corrió hacia la puerta, pasando por un costado de Rocket para abrazar al hombre que había sido como un hermano para él. Realmente no lo abrazaba porque lo extrañara tanto, sino más bien porque le había salvado de aquella intensa mirada del mapache, quien parecía desnudar su alma a través de los ojos. Era demasiado intenso para él—. Sigues vivo, y mira eso, eres la mano derecha de Yondu ¿no? —decía observando el broche que colgaba en su pecho—. Bien, siempre fuiste el mejor.

—Es bueno verte Quill, debo decir que Yondu la pasó mal cuando decidiste irte a probar suerte por tu cuenta, pero le estuve diciendo que con todo lo que te enseñó bastaba para que no murieras por un par de días —ambos rieron—. Me tengo que ir, espero que estés bien, realmente bien, sabes que puedes volver cuando tú quieras —Peter asintió y entonces el hombre se fue.

Rocket comprendió que ya era hora de que se fueran por lo que se adelantó caminando hacia las escaleras, acompañado por el rubio detrás de él, algo afectado por muchas cosas, sobre todo por el hombre que caminaba delante de él. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban llegando a su auto, y manejó hasta su edificio y subieron en silencio. Al cerrar la puerta el pelinegro se recargó en ella y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Por qué quisiste salir de ahí? ¿Por qué no quedarte donde tenías apoyo y gente que parece apreciarte? —preguntó inquisitoriamente

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Ellos no me aprecian, son solo un grupo de traficantes y otras cosas, ellos solo se cuidan a sí mismos —comenzaba a decir Peter poniendo su abrigo favorito sobre una silla—Además, no es de tu incumbencia mi vida.

—Solo trataba de entenderte, pero parece que no hay mucho que entender, eres un idiota —el rubio se volteo mirándolo furioso— ¿te molesta mi sinceridad?

Peter quería solo aventarse a él y partir ese perfecto rostro a golpes, se sentía tan abrumado, lleno de tantos sentimientos dentro de él que al parecer Rocket y su “sinceridad” solo estaban a punto de hacerlo estallar.

—No tienes derecho a decir nada de mi vida, eres un simple animal, no conoces lo complejo que es…

—¿Lo complejo qué es tener oportunidades? Tú no sabes lo difícil que es la vida salvaje Quill y… —su ceño fruncido por el coraje se acentuó más pero su cara ya no mostraba enojo sino molestia. Dolor.

El hombre de cabello oscuro se abrazó a si mismo sintiéndose mal y gruñendo en el esfuerzo de no gritar por el malestar. Peter se acercó pero antes de poder tocarlo ahora había un pequeño mapache en el suelo debajo de la ropa que había llevado el hombre todo el día. Se hincó quitándole las prendas de encima y observo al animal quien tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de respirar normal, aun sufriendo, pasó su mano por la cabeza de este y pareció relajarse ante la caricia.

Ahora estaba Quill recostado de lado con el felpudo hecho una bolita pegado a su torso, estaban en su cama, y es que después de haber discutido y ver que Rocket no estaba pasando por un buen momento no pudo dejarlo solo en el sofá. La noche pasaba lentamente, Peter le acariciaba distraídamente pensando en lo que le había preguntado su nuevo rommie.

¿Por qué había dejado a Yondu y a los demás? Si bien era cierto que quería vivir de algo más tranquilo que no fuera ser un mercenario, pero también era cierto que ellos habían sido una familia para él, y a pesar de irse nunca le dijeron que no podían seguir en contacto, fue decisión personal ser un idiota solitario. Aunque sabía que se debía a la personalidad de su animal interior, los pandas rojos eran solitarios naturalmente a excepción del apareamiento, y bueno, eso lo tenía cubierto muy frecuentemente.

*

[](https://ibb.co/16kdqgq)


	4. Chapter 4

**_[Canción del cuarto capítulo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyaGzvYUy8k) _ **

**_***********_ **

**_*_ **

La mañana llegó cuando su alarma le despertó, pero aunque había abierto los ojos no podía ver nada, tocó sobre su rostro para encontrar una masa peluda sobre su cara, cargó al animal a un costado, viéndolo estirarse y abriendo un ojo, dándole igual que el otro estuviera enojado porque se había dormido sobre su cabeza.

—Es hora de ir a trabajar, y no quiero que andes rascando mis muebles haciéndote una madriguera, así que andando—dijo levantándose y yendo a ducharse rápido, hoy le llegaban unos pedidos y estaba ansioso de ver donde pondría todo, era todo un coleccionista. Encendiendo su radio una vez que había regresado a su cuarto, comenzando a mover el pie al ritmo de [Electric Light Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyaGzvYUy8k), agitando su cola mientras se terminaba de secar el cabello y las orejas, saltando hacia atrás para sacar la ropa de su armario y deslizarse hacia la derecha una vez que se había puesto los bóxers y tirando la toalla, moviendo las caderas y la cabeza mientras batallaba con los ajustados pantalones, cayéndose al suelo en el proceso, levantándose de un salto cuando pudo abrocharlos una vez que había podido meter su cola en el agujero correspondiente, bailando alrededor de sus botas antes de ponérselas y colocándose una de sus playeras favoritas con un estampado random, que incluso parecía un idioma de otro planeta. Se cepillo la cola y termino cantando simulando que el peine era un micrófono.

En su cabeza escuchaba un millón de aplausos de parte de su audiencia, aunque en realidad los únicos ojos que lo veían eran del mapache en la cama, quien bostezó aburrido y se hizo bola para dormir de nuevo.

*

La campana sonó no mucho después de que hubieran llegado, era el correo y Peter casi salto sobre el mostrador para tomar las cajas, firmando y poniéndolas en el mostrador, pero sin molestar al mapache que se encontraba recostado también ahí. Comenzó a sacar las cosas y comenzó a acomodar todo, pues tenía el lugar perfecto para cada cosa. Casi había terminado cuando la campana volvió a sonar, pero ya que estaba en la escalera al fondo y de espaldas no volteo enseguida, solo escuchó las voces de sus clientes por un momento.

—No vas a dejar que simplemente alguien se haga cargo de todos los preparativos, hay cosas que son especiales y deberías de escoger tú, Tony.

—Suenas a Pepper, y también a Steve… Nat, las bodas son cosas estresantes, odio estresarme, este bello rostro se tiene que mantener sin arrugas por mucho tiempo más —Al escuchar la primera voz, Quill había sospechado pero cuando el otro la nombró confirmando que se trataba de la rusa pelirroja, se bajó de inmediato de la escalera, sorprendiéndose de ver también una cara conocida acompañándolo.

—Minino, bueno verte de nuevo —le sonrió amistosamente—. Nat, bienvenida.

—Hola Quill, mi amigo Stark y yo paseábamos y no podíamos perder la oportunidad de visitar tu lugar, Hey, supongo que esto no está a la venta —dijo la mujer señalando al mapache en el mostrador—. ¿Que acaso tu amigo te dejó encargada su mascota? —la mujer alzó una ceja y él se sentía algo atrapado por la situación.

—Sí, Rocket tuvo que salir de la ciudad y de hecho ese día que fuimos a tu restaurante pase a recoger a este bonito —comenta acercándose a Rocket y acariciando su cabeza, este pareció bufar, pero si Quill no supiera mejor, se estaba riendo.

—Cuidado Nat que tu mapache en casa puede ponerse celoso si huele que estuviste acariciando a otro de ellos por ahí —bromeo Tony alzando su delgada cola y orejas, riendo—. Hey, aquí puedo comprar algo viejo para la boda ¿no? De eso de azul, viejo, prestado y nuevo.

—Claro, Tony, y luego vamos a buscar tu ramo y tu vestido —dice la pelirroja quien aún acariciaba al mapache, quien parecía disfrutarlo—. Pero no me parece mala idea, Steve es de la vieja escuela, tal vez espera que lo hagas.

—Me regaló un libro sobre bodas y decía eso, así que supongo que quiere que lo haga —menciona suspirando pero a pesar de que su tono era de frustración, Quill podía ver en sus ojos que estaba feliz. Ambos comenzaron a pasear por los pasillos, tomando diversos objetos. Ahora estaban en la caja dispuestos a pagar.

—Así que boda eh, ¿el can de esa vez? —pregunta Peter para hacer plática.

—Sí, una vez que invadí su vecindario no me dejo escapar —comenta Stark bromeando—. A propósito… —sacó algo de su sacó antes de que tomaran la bolsa con lo que acababan de adquirir, una pequeña tarjeta, la leyó dándose cuenta que era una invitación—. Cualquier amigo de Nat y Barnes es amigo mío, aún no hay fecha para la boda, pero sí para la fiesta de compromiso, te espero ahí, puedes llevar a ese amigo tuyo.

Quill asintió sorprendido, y vio a ambos retirarse charlando amenamente entre ellos para doblar hacia la derecha, supuso que se dirigían al restaurant. Miró hacia la tarjeta aun perplejo. No era alguien que hiciera amigos, no estaba acostumbrado a reuniones así, era más íntimo que ir a un simple bar y recoger alguna desconocida para pasar la noche. Sí, le parecía incluso más íntimo que eso. Bufó, no sabía porque se ponía como loco por eso, podía simplemente no ir y asunto arreglado. No es como si el gato fuera a notar su ausencia ahí.

Se escuchó un siseo y entonces el mapache se metió a la caja rápidamente, Quill tuvo dos segundos para ver hacia enfrente, en la calle estaba la mujer serpiente de la otra vez y entonces el cerrar la caja y la bajarla a sus pies. Observó a la chica y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas para ligar, haciendo que ella le mandara una cara de asco y siguiera su camino. Suspiró y fue a la parte de atrás por un pedazo de sándwich, regresando y agachándose, abriendo la caja.

—Estas a salvo por ahora, pero preferiría que te quedaras ahí, ten, pasaremos por comida rusa antes de ir a casa —el mapache solo robó de su mano el aperitivo y cerró solo la caja, como afirmando a las palabras que se le habían dicho.

*

—Vas a quedarte aquí, no hagas ningún ruido, regreso rápido —le dio órdenes a la caja en el asiento trasero sin abrirla, cerrando el auto y saliendo hacia el restaurante, suspiró antes de entrar dándose cuenta que debía de relajarse o atraería atención.

El lugar estaba relativamente vacío, no que no hubiera ni un alma pero se podía hallar fácilmente un lugar, de todos modos el pediría para llevar así que comenzó a caminar para buscar a Nat, pero eso fue fácil, ya que el siguiente segundo ella le estaba tomando del brazo y llevando hacia los baños, él estaba desconcertado pero le siguió, además que, con ese fuerte agarre era eso o llorar de dolor.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó la pelirroja una vez que habían dado vuelta al pasillo y nadie del local les veía, usando un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado el rubio, una voz que le enchinaba la piel y que podía darle pesadillas por la noche— ¿Dónde está?—volvió a preguntar, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, Quill aunque no comprendía por completo solo contesto al azar.

—¿En el auto? —respondió dudoso. Ella asintió.

—Hay una mujer buscándolo, ¿lo sabes? —el asintió.

—Fue la otra vez a mi local, me dijo que le parecía probable que estuviera conmigo por mi apariencia, pero no lo vio. ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes por qué lo quiere?

—Mejor no te metas en eso… aunque parece que ya estas involucrado, no podemos hablar de… el asunto, no aquí, en la fiesta tal vez sea un lugar más conveniente —Nat movió la cabeza hacia un lado y entonces ahí estaba Buck, Peter no sabía si temer por ver a su pareja tan serio o por el hecho de que su mujer hubiera adivinado que aparecería de pronto ahí, como si tuviera sensores de movimiento en su espalda—. Mantenlo a salvo—ella lo soltó y se fue pero su esposo seguía ahí, y Quill esperaba que no malinterpretara la situación, cuando volteo a verlo le fue entregada una bolsa, y con un asentimiento Bucky se retiró.

Aun sin comprender todo lo que había pasado Peter se dio cuenta que en la bolsa había suficiente comida para cinco personas y trató de caminar con una cara normal hasta su auto, donde dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Tardaste más de lo que dijiste.

—¡Mierda! —el rubio gritó y saltó del asiento volteando a ver el asiento trasero, donde un… muy desnudo Rocket estaba recostado, suspiró y trató de controlar su corazón antes de que se saliera de su pecho con tanto susto que estaba teniendo esta noche—. Tengo que contarte algo—dijo regresando a ver al frente, tomando las llaves y arrancando, llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio y Quill bajó corriendo para ir por ropa para el otro pero cuando estaba regresando por las escaleras este ya las estaba subiendo, sin importarle su nula vestimenta, aunque no importaba porque ya era noche y nadie salía o entraba a esas horas, de todas formas le tiro la ropa encima y caminaron hacia el departamento.

_************** _


	5. Chapter 5

_************ _

_**[Canción del quinto capítulo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5Quc7adxY8) ** _

_********** _

Una vez se había vestido el mapache se sentaron en el sofá para comer, ellos comenzaron a charlar.

—Entonces me preguntó que donde estabas y me dijo que había una mujer buscándote. Me dijo que en la fiesta de compromiso de Stark podremos hablar más al respecto, y al final que te mantuviera a salvo. Rocket creo que no debas de actuar apresuradamente, si ellos saben algo podemos tener apoyo.

—No entiendes, puede ser muy tarde y… —el mapache se quedó callado tallándose el rostro—de cualquier forma puede que ya sea tarde.

—Rocket…

—¡Tengo que detenerlos! matarlos si hace falta, no puedo esperar. Si no vas a ayudarme solo no me estorbes —dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar al cuarto de baño, donde de un portazo se encerró.

Quill maldijo y se dedicó a levantar la comida, ahora el apetito de ambos se había arruinado, pero definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar la comida gratis, por lo que la guardó adecuadamente. Para cuando había terminado de acomodar todo escuchó el baño abrirse, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba corriendo a la sala y estampando su pecho contra el del otro, pasando sus brazos por la espalda del mapache, sosteniéndole fuertemente en un abrazo.

—Voy a ayudarte, lo juró con mi vida, esos malditos van a pagar por todo lo que te hicieron —dijo acariciando una de las cicatrices en su brazo, alejándose y mirándolo a los ojos—. Pero tienes que esperar, tienen que tener un grupo de seguridad, no puedes entrar por la puerta como si nada, tienes que esperar, incluso usar lo que hicieron de ti a tu favor.

—¿Hablas del monstruo que soy ahora?

—No eres ningún monstruo, eres un cambiante. ¡Diablos! Hasta se me eriza la piel de decirlo, eres algo increíble, Rocket, y tienes que aprender a controlarlo para poder tener la ventaja —el hombre de cabello y orejas negras asintió.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho por haberlo hecho entrar en razón pero ahora estaba sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía del otro, sus piernas temblaron por lo que casi agradece cuando la fuerte mano del mapache pasó por su cintura, sus ojos se conectaron y su boca estaba entreabierta cuando cruzó la mirada con la del contrario. Sin poder detenerse y viendo al otro dispuesto a lo mismo, unieron sus labios. Quill gimió por la sensación eléctrica que lo recorrió al instante mientras que Rocket gruñó sosteniéndolo incluso más cerca mientras invadía la boca del rubio con su lengua, escuchando los pequeños jadeos del panda rojo mientras bajaba su manos a su trasero.

Rocket recordó aquel animado baile que había hecho esta mañana mientras se vestía, había actuado desinteresado pero había disfrutado verlo moverse al ritmo de la música.

El beso se detuvo un momento mientras respiraban y se veían. Peter se mordió el labio extrañando ya la sensación de besar al contrario. Le tomó de la mano y caminó lentamente hacia su habitación, si el otro se arrepentía podía simplemente detenerse, soltarlo o decirle. Pero le siguió de cerca, incluso podía sentir el pecho de Rocket junto a su espalda, se dio la vuelta para verlo y rápidamente sintió que el mapache estampaba su boca contra la suya, este beso fue más intenso que el anterior, más salvaje y le encantó. Fue empujado hasta la cama, cuando sus piernas chocaron con la orilla de esta dejó de besarle, pero el rubio no abrió los ojos, se sentía tan mareado de buena manera que no quería dejar de girar en su propia estratosfera.

—Quill… solo dime que pare y lo hare —Peter abrió los ojos confundido observando el miedo en los ojos que estaban frente a él. Le abrazó nuevamente, tratando que entendiera que no iba a dejarlo ir, que quería estar con él, esta noche, y el tiempo que pudieran compartir. Pues Quill sabía que el plan de Rocket era regresar a su mundo salvaje como un animal normal. Escondió la cara en su cuello, tratando de no llorar con todas sus fuerzas cuando aspirando el aroma del mapache se dio cuenta de todo.

Detectando el olor a cuero y ese plástico aroma de las cintas de un cassette. Sabía que estaba perdido en ese momento. Sabía que eso no iba a ser cualquier noche en su vida, y aun con el temor de no saber lo que el futuro le deparaba, soltó al de cabello negro para recostarse en la cama lentamente, esperando que el mapache le siguiera, así lo hizo, gateando sobre su cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a él, tomándole de la nuca y alzando su cabeza para juntar sus labios de nuevo.

—Espera —se separó un rápido instante el mapache, levantándose de la cama, dejando a Peter algo confundido, y entonces el sonido de su radio comenzando a reproducir el cassette le hizo morderse el labio, Rocket estaba poniendo música y si el panda no estaba derretido por el otro hombre ahora lo estaba totalmente.

Elvis Bishop comenzó a cantar [la balada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5Quc7adxY8) y el castaño regresó a la cama junto al rubio, entre besos y manos debajo de la ropa, ambos híbridos comenzaban a jadear mientras la temperatura solo subía y subía entre ambos. Rocket acariciaba la erección que Peter tenía en sus pantalones mientras escuchaba a este comenzar a emitir sonidos que le agradaban demasiado. Pegó su nariz al cabello rubio mientras desabrochaba el pantalón para por fin sacar el duro falo de Quill. Degustando aquel aroma en el otro, el aroma de su bosque y tierra fresca de la que estaba hecha su cálida madriguera.

—Rocket… —gemía el panda rojo mientras era estimulado ávidamente por el mapache. Quill sentía que terminaría pronto y realmente no quería avergonzarse pareciendo un adolescente—. Te necesito…

A decir verdad jamás había tenido un hombre en su vida sexual, pero estaba demasiado decidido en ese momento de que quería a Rocket de esa forma, que no iba a echarse hacia atrás por la inexperiencia.

—Como comprenderás… solo estoy siguiendo mi instinto en estos momentos, es la primera vez que hago esto como humano… y la primera vez en toda mi vida que lo hago con un macho —las palabras de Rocket eran serias pero podía notar el tono de desespero en su voz, estaba deseoso de consumar esto tanto como él. Pero preocupado por no arruinarlo.

—Bueno, vamos a descubrirlo juntos… —le dio una media sonrisa y le dio unas palmadas en el pecho para que se moviera, Rocket se recostó a su lado, mientras el rubio se desnudaba ahí, frente al otro, quien empezó a imitarlo. Quill se acercó poniendo un par de dedos sobre los labios del mapache quien abrió la boca comenzando a chupar y ensalivar los falanges con mucho entusiasmo, tanto que Peter se estaba perdiendo en la acción pero recapacitó sacando los dedos de la sagrada boca del contrario para comenzar a tantear su trasero. Comenzando con un dedo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo en el proceso, pero entonces Rocket lo jaló a su regazo, poniendo ambas piernas a los lados y tomando su pene con una mano, masajeándolo mientras besaba su abdomen y lamia los surcos de sus músculos marcados.

Entonces todo su dedo ya no era suficiente y pudo meter el segundo gimiendo cuando Rocket chupó su pezón derecho, su cadera se movió buscando que el trabajo manual fuera más rápido. Sintió que soltaba su erección y bajó la vista para saber lo que sucedía, dándose cuenta que el mapache se desabrochaba y sacaba su propio pene, bastante listo para la acción, era por un par de centímetros más largo, lo notó cuando el de cabello negro los unió en su mano para estimularlos juntos. Haciéndolo gritar.

—Ya, ya estoy listo… solo… solo ve lento —el mapache asintió gruñendo y de nuevo sorprendiéndolo mientras los movía en otra posición, Quill de cara contra el colchón, sintiendo como le alzaba el trasero, cerró los ojos esperando la embestida y el dolor pero nunca pasó. En su lugar un recorrido de besos por toda su columna de arriba a abajo le hicieron estremecer, y cuando su cola fue acariciada desde la base hasta la punta sintió sus propias lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y tuvo que morder las sabanas para que el sollozo no saliera de su boca.

Jamás alguien le había hecho sentir así.

Amado.

—Creo que será eficiente de esta forma, pero aun así quiero besarte, quiero verte —susurró Rocket en su oído, pegando su nariz a su cuello y la punta de su pene al anillo de músculos ya preparados para su intromisión, empujó un par de veces con suavidad y entonces ambos gimieron. Estaba dentro por completo. Peter respiraba agitado—. ¿Estás bien?—Solo recibió un asentimiento pero eso no lo dejó conforme por lo que pasó el brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Peter, tomándole el cuello y alzándole la cara hacia un lado para que lo viera, admirando sus ojos azules brillando mientras el placer hacia que se volvieran más oscuros, deleitándose del leve sonrojo que adornaba su rostro y de su boca entre abierta. Lamió los labios de su ahora amante y le besó con dulzura, tragando los jadeos y gemidos que daba. Se alejó lentamente, aspirando el delicioso aroma nuevamente, tomando la mano del rubio y entrelazando sus dedos para entonces comenzar a moverse en un armonioso vaivén dentro y fuera del panda rojo.

Rocket sentía el cosquilleo de la cola pelirroja danzando en su pecho, acariciando sus botones, haciéndole gruñir mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, deleitándose con los sonidos que hacia Quill debajo de él.

—¡Me vengo! Mierda… no puedo más, Rocket, oh, ¡Rocket! —apretó sus manos unidas mientras su cuerpo temblada con su clímax, haciéndolo manchar las sabanas. No fue mucho después que sintió un agarre férreo en su cadera mientras era embestido con más fuerza, escuchando su nombre siendo murmurado una y otra vez por el mapache, quien no tardó en gruñir mientras terminaba dentro de él.

Agitados, sudados y muy satisfechos tuvieron que levantarse para ducharse, y también cambiar las sabanas. Pero pronto estaban devuelta en la cama, abrazados, oliéndose y restregándose cariñosamente el uno contra el otro. Quill acariciaba con su nariz el pedazo de metal en la clavícula del mapache, dándole besos.

— ¿Aun duelen?

—No físicamente —Recibió en respuesta, la voz de Rocket, al igual que la suya, somnolienta. Por lo que guardó silencio para dejar que el sueño los venciera pronto, ahí muy juntos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Pet entonces estaba más que decidido a vengarse por todo el daño que le hicieron a este maravilloso ser vivo entre sus brazos.

************************

 

[](https://ibb.co/jrN4Mxs)


	6. Chapter 6

_***************** _

_**[Canción del sexto capítulo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zRINX3PVSg)** _

_*************** _

Rocket despertó desorientado y sobre todo sin aquel calor corporal al que se había estado sujetando toda la noche, abrió los ojos lentamente, observando que estaba solo en la cama y en la habitación, pero en la orilla había ropa doblada, pudo oler desde ahí los waffles y se levantó sonriendo. Comenzando a ponerse la ropa interior y ese nuevo atuendo que consistía en una única prenda azul que era pantalón y chaleco a la vez, un único cierre en medio que iba desde su ingle hasta su cuello. Se acomodó las botas y salió del cuarto para comenzar a escuchar una canción desde la cocina, sabiendo que probablemente el chef estaría bailando dicha canción, abrió sin hacer ruido.

Mordiéndose el labio cuando vio a Peter con la espátula, los ojos cerrados cantando y bailando [Come and Get Your Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zRINX3PVSg). Se recargó en el marcó cruzando los brazos y disfrutando de la vista mientras veía como servía los platos y meneaba su cadera de la manera más perfecta. Sinceramente adoraba ver ese trasero en esos ajustados pantalones, pero el otro era demasiado amante de su abrigo largo así que no podía admirar esos glúteos siempre, tal vez podría encontrar alguna prenda parecida que fuera tan larga, con tal de suplantar la otra.

La canción terminó y aplaudió sorprendiendo al panda rojo, quien no esperaba que alguien haya visto su presentación. Avergonzado le puso _stop_ a la radio, y acercó uno de los platos al otro.

—Es para ti, sé que tenemos suficiente comida en el refrigerador pero quería hacer algo… ¿descansaste bien? —Quill jamás había estado la siguiente mañana después de dormir con alguien, o si las chicas se quedaban las ignoraba o dejaba solas esperando que se fueran, a veces se olvidaba de que estaban con él. Ahora no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar con el otro y eso le había llevado a ponerse de ocioso en la cocina.

—Hubiera estado mejor si al despertar te hubiera visto —Peter no espero esa respuesta, por lo que se sonrojo, y recibió un beso, lo que lo hizo estar seguro de que ahora combinaba con sus orejas y cola Para evitar seguir avergonzado se dio la vuelta yendo por su plato y caminando frente al otro en dirección al sofá, donde comieron amenamente, dedicándose miradas y sonrisas que decían más de lo que las palabras hubieran dicho. Cuando terminaron dejaron de lado los platos y Rocket rompió el silencio—. Por cierto, el traje me gustó—comentó Rocket mirando hacia su atuendo—. Creo que ya lo tengo claro.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta desconcertado el rubio.

—Te encantan mis brazos, por eso solo me has dado chalecos —Quill se quedó sin palabras.

Y es que no se había percatado, pero tal vez lo había estado haciendo inconscientemente pues efectivamente le encantaban esos brazos. Escuchó al mapache comenzar a reírse y no pudo evitar aventarse encima y “golpearlo” por avergonzarlo de esa manera.

—Idiota egocéntrico —bufó el panda rojo, pero todo signo de molestia se disipó cuando el mapache le tomó del mentón y lamió su mejilla, dejándolo perplejo. Comprendiendo que era una muestra de afecto, sonrió, acomodándose mejor. Ambos recostados en el sofá, Peter sobre Rocket, sosteniéndose cerca, pues era lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

Lo siguiente en el día fue un tiempo semi desnudos, con el panda sobre el mapache, este último gruñendo mientras sostenía de los glúteos a Peter debajo del abrigo que le había hecho ponerse, solo el abrigo. Dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa observando la erección del rubio goteando por el nivel de excitación mientras él estaba muy dentro del otro. Obligándolo a subir y bajar sobre su falo, solo sosteniéndose de su abdomen. Rocket estaba concentrado en el perfecto cuerpo encima de él, mirando de abajo hacia arriba, hasta ver aquella cara, la lengua de Quill pasando lentamente por sus labios, dedicándole un par de jadeos, cerrando los ojos cuando su trasero tocó con las piernas del contrario, cuando estaba lleno por completo, y no solo físicamente.

***

Durante el día en la tienda ambos hombres se dedicaban sonrisas y miradas, no parecía un día aburrido en absoluto, no solo por el hecho de que llegaban personas cada cinco minutos, sino porque algo entre ellos era diferente.

Los clientes parecen de verdad amar a Rocket, quien había ayudado voluntariamente mientras Quill limpiaba el mostrador. No sin antes ser despojado de su amado abrigo.

—¿Acaso quieres que se llene de polvo? —había dicho el mapache, dando justo en donde tenía que dar para que él otro se asustara de que algo le pasara a su querida prenda, quitándosela y observando al otro ponérsela—. Lo cuidare por hoy—terminó aquella charla con un guiño.

Pero Quill no estaba molesto realmente, no cuando casi dos horas después pareció que el señor destino había hecho que pasara justo así pues sonó la campana, pero ya que Rocket todavía estaba atendiendo otras personas en uno de los pasillo no había podido ir a ver, al contrario de Peter, quien estaba en el mostrador, recargado y algo agotado. Observó tratando rápidamente de cambiar su actitud nerviosa y poner de nuevo esa sonrisa coqueta con la mujer reptil.

—Gamora esto me da asco, me dijiste que ya habías venido aquí, ¿Por qué regresar? —dijo la mujer detrás, era una serpiente también, pero con un color azul en su piel escamosa.

—Ya te dije Nébula —la calló volteándola a ver, parecía que no llevaban la mejor relación aquellas hermanas. La ahora conocida como Gamora caminó hacia Quill fingiendo de la peor manera una sonrisa. —Hola, quería saber si…

—Sí, eso también es bastante viejo, es sorprendente que aun sirva ¿no? —el tono burlón de Rocket interrumpió a la chica y Peter tuvo miedo de que reconociera su voz o algo. Los clientes rieron aligerando un poco el ambiente—. Hey, bienvenidas bellas damas—Quill observó al mapache, quien se había aparecido de entre los pasillos, saludando muy amigablemente a las mujeres, él las reconocía perfectamente. Eran las que habían secuestrado a los animales, híbridos y humanos regulares para los experimentos, claro que ellas no estaban en los laboratorios así que no conocían su rostro humano, y mientras no vieran sus heridas no había problema, y eso estaba cubierto perfectamente con el abrigo rojo— ¿Buscan algo en especial?

—En realidad sí, un mapache.

—Bueno —dio media vuelta para enseñar su cola—. No es raro encontrar híbridos de mi clase, pero lamento decirte que casi todos estamos ocupados, se acerca la primavera y eso —Rocket se subió al mostrador y jaló a Peter del cuello de su camisa, robándole un beso que lo tomó completamente con la guardia abajo, pues estaba aún nervioso por la situación.

—Hablamos de un mapache real, par de raros —gruñó Nébula interrumpiendo el beso de ambos hombres.

—Ya le había dicho a tu hermana que no es posible que este por aquí, pero en serio, si llegamos a verlo, ¿tienes un número donde pueda contactarte? —le guiñó el ojo y las chicas rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo dando la vuelta y saliendo del lugar, los clientes se acercaron para pagar.

—No parecían muy amigables realmente —se atrevió a decir uno de los clientes, Peter alzó la mirada sorprendiéndose de no haberse dado cuenta antes que él estaba ahí.

— ¿Steve, verdad?—preguntó recordando su nombre en la invitación, el rubio asintió—. Stark me invitó a la fiesta de compromiso, vino con Natasha la otra vez—dijo mientras checaba las cosas sumando los precios.

—Cierto, ese día me dijo algo de un… mapache —volteo a ver a Rocket y ambos se sintieron descubiertos, pero si él rubio canino había atado cabos o no, cambio rápido de tema—. Él es Sam Wilson, uno de mis padrinos—Sam quien había estado detrás con lentes oscuros solo asintió, parecía también meditar todo lo que estaban hablando los otros. —Entonces espero verlos el viernes.

Quill no respondió más que con una sonrisa y entonces, el perro y el halcón se marcharon, la tienda por fin se quedó sola, Rocket y él suspiraron, todo estaba saliendo de control y era difícil. Por lo que decidieron cerrar el resto de la semana, solo habían salido de compras, por un par de trajes para usar en la fiesta. Se asegurarían de que la pelirroja podía ayudarlos, en caso de que eso no pudiera pasar y todo era un malentendido entonces buscarían otra alternativa, pero ahora solo trataban de mantenerse seguros en casa, pagaron también la renta, con el mapache gruñendo detrás de Quill directo al casero para dejarle claro que no debía de meterse otra vez con _su_ panda rojo **.**

*****

***********

[ ](https://ibb.co/4WxKWvY)


	7. Chapter 7

_************* _

_**[Canción del capítulo siete](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWI6wCUzUDg) ** _

_*************** _

El viernes llegó y ambos llegaban al lujoso lugar donde sería la fiesta, resguardada por bastante seguridad y no le sorprendía pues el anfitrión era el millonario Tony Stark. Bajaron dejando las llaves al valet parking, a quien Peter le pidió que cuidara de su bebé con su vida. Y entonces con la mano de Rocket en su cintura, entraron a la fiesta. Decoraciones azules y rojas, al fondo luces neón con los nombres de los prometidos, todo era bastante extravagante y no tenía duda de quién había organizado.

—¿Quill? Si viniste—la voz de Nat le sacó de sus pensamientos y entonces sintió la, algo posesiva, mano en su cintura aflojarse.

—Dijiste que era el único lugar para poder hablar, y realmente quiero que hablemos y…

—Ven, seguro a Tony le dará gusto saber que viniste —le interrumpió y dio la vuelta, tuvo que seguirla pues ella era la única razón por la que ambos asistieron y no iba a perderla de vista, entonces caminó entre la gente, seguro de que Rocket le seguía de cerca pues volteaba a verlo cada tanto. Por fin llegaron a una esquina, donde estaba el felino con una copa en su mano, charlando con alguien no tan importante pues cuando vio a la pelirroja ni se disculpó por irse, acercándose a ellos.

—Hey, no-mapache, si viniste —maulló el castaño con una reluciente sonrisa—. Y trajiste a tu amigo, el que si es un mapache—dijo cuándo Rocket volvió a ponerse a su lado, tomándolo de la cintura—. Bien, necesitan unos tragos de bienvenida—alzó la mano y como por arte de magia llegó un mesero con una bandeja llena de copas de champagne, le señaló a sus invitados y entonces ellos tomaron las bebidas.

—Gracias por tu invitación Stark y…

—Solo dime Tony, estoy celebrando, no haciendo un contrato —el gato rio, buscando a alguien con la mirada entre la gente y al parecer lo encontró pues sus ojos brillaron—. Voy a molestar a mi futuro esposo, vuelvo enseguida —Quill ni había podido felicitarlo apropiadamente por su compromiso, solo suspiró.

—Bien, necesito saber todo, ¿Cómo paso? —empezó Nat, y Peter se sintió algo inseguro, había gente a su alrededor—. Nadie prestara atención, podemos hablar más libremente que en el mismo Times Square. No hay cámaras, Tony ordenó que solo hubiera seguridad por fuera del edificio, no quería que alguien grabara su fiesta y se la vendiera a alguna revista de chismes.

—¿Cómo saber si podemos confiar en ti? —Rocket habló con seriedad, y Quill recordaba ese tono solo cuando apenas le había dirigido un par de palabras. La pelirroja los miró a los dos detenidamente, entendiendo que debía de ganar su confianza.

—En Rusia comenzaron a crear cambiantes mucho antes que en América, Buck y yo pensamos que habíamos huido pero al parecer todo esto nos persigue a donde sea, no son las mismas personas pero es él mismo daño y no queremos que sigan haciéndolo.

—Tu esposo y tu…

—Ambos éramos humanos regulares hasta que nos capturaron, lo importante es que pudimos escapar —interrumpió la pelirroja a Quill, ella miró hacia el suelo, queriendo borrar de su memoria todo lo que pasó.

Entonces el mapache suspiró y comenzó a narrarle a ella lo que le había dicho a su amante, el hecho de que era un animal normal y que lo habían transformado en un híbrido y que querían hacerlo controlar la habilidad, pero claro, hasta el momento no habían encontrado la manera, matando a muchos animales, híbridos y humanos en el proceso. Iba a decirle sobre el lugar, pues sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero el anfitrión regresó, con el saco desacomodado y una marca en su cuello que antes no estaba, por lo que tuvieron que cambiar la charla.

—¿Puedo saber dónde están los baños? —preguntó amablemente Rocket, Tony le señaló la esquina opuesta y se levantó no sin antes hundir su nariz en el cabello del rubio que estaba distraído metido en la charla con los otros dos. Le gustaba verlo así, entendía que su personalidad animal era solitaria pero era bueno haciendo amigos aunque el otro pensara lo contrario.

En el camino pasó a un lado del otro anfitrión, el can rubio, Steve, recordaba que se llamaba, quien estaba moviendo la cola rodeado de invitados, todos parecían adorarlo. Más adelante vio a alguien conocido pero a quien no quería realmente toparse, Sam Wilson, el padrino, quien estaba a un costado de un no muy alegre mapache, ese debía ser Buck, el famoso esposo de la pelirroja que los estaba ayudando, parecía un tipo bastante serio desde su perspectiva, pero tal vez era porque no estaba del todo cómodo con el halcón a su lado. Frunció el ceño al ver como se miraban y charlaban, parecían forzados a hacerlo. Al final, llegó al baño de hombres y se adentró al cubículo para mayor privacidad, su cuerpo humano era algo que sinceramente prefería solo compartir con Quill, a diferencia de su cuerpo de animal.

Salió del cubículo no mucho después para acercarse al lavabo, una vez con las manos limpias se observó en el gran espejo enfrente y por primera vez pensó que quizá podría olvidar las heridas en su alma, quizá Peter podría ayudarlo para bien y…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ya conocido dolor en todo su cuerpo antes del cambio metamórfico.

***

Tony reía con los elocuentes comentarios de Quill, o tal vez ya estaba algo borracho. De cualquier manera era muy agradable el nuevo amigo de Nat, a quien al principio, no había considerado gran amiga, hasta que un día…

 

_—Voy a ir a por comida —dijo Steve poniéndose la chaqueta y preparándose para tomar las llaves de su nueva moto, regalo de Tony._

_—¡No! —Maulló el felino, jalándolo hasta su gran sofá y poniéndose sobre él—. Me siento mal, no puedes dejarme solo._

_Entonces el rubio se había rendido rápido y llamó al restaurante ruso para pedir si había alguna posibilidad de que pudieran llevar a la casa el pedido, era bastante tarde, Nat dijo que estaban por cerrar pero lo harían porque Buck y él eran muy cercanos. Que pasarían en treinta minutos._

_—Treinta minutos nos da tiempo de muchas cosas —Y de pronto Tony ya no estaba tan mal y terminaron haciéndolo en el sofá, pero al final Stark si se sentía algo mal pues por el cansancio había caído dormido y casi inconsciente. Comenzando a ronronear, el rubio se había levantado del sofá, y se había ido a dar un baño y buscar medicinas para Tony, las cuales pondría en su bebida porque era demasiado terco para tomarlas a voluntad._

_Steve había estado distraído en el baño que no había reparado en que tocaban el timbre, en que la puerta se abrió y Nat y Buck entraron al apartamento viendo asombrados al gatito negro en el sofá de la sala, pasando olímpicamente desapercibida la ropa regada en la alfombra que daba la clara pista de lo que habían hecho antes. Steve salió del pasillo en toalla, con medicinas en la mano y casi le da un infarto al ver que habían descubierto a Tony en su forma gatuna. El gato abrió los ojos erizándose al ver a la pareja rusa, de la sorpresa cambió frente a ellos, poniéndose un cojín encima de su desnudez y corriendo a la habitación, donde le esperaba Rogers, ambos se vistieron y salieron para hablar con sus amigos, quienes les prometieron guardar el secreto._

Desde ahí Nat parecía haberle tomado inmenso cariño, y Stark se dio cuenta que era mutuo cuando fue de las primeras personas en enterarse que se había comprometido. Básicamente la tercera, después de Rhodey y Pepper, aunque dudaba si se había sorprendido por la noticia o por que la llamara para contárselo, pues sabía que Steve se lo había contado rápidamente a Wilson y a Barnes-quien pudo decirle a su esposa-, mejores amigos del canino y ahora padrinos.

A quienes Tony observaba hablar pero parecían extraños uno junto al otro, como si se quisieran matar o besar, era difícil saberlo.

—Voy a molestar a mi padrino, necesito convencerlo de que me haga la despedida de soltero más intensa del siglo —dijo separándose de Nat y Quill, quienes esperaron que se alejara lo suficiente para poder cambiar el tema.

—Nat, tú sabes… ¿sabes si hay manera de que pueda controlar el cambio? La pasa muy mal cada vez, no me gusta verlo sufrir —pidió con genuina sinceridad, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse por haberlo admitido en voz alta.

—Él tiene que aceptarse, Quill, tiene que aceptar lo que ahora es para poder saber convertirse a voluntad —dijo la pelirroja y Peter suspiró, era demasiado difícil que eso pasara y le lastimaba que pareciera sencillo cuando no lo era.

*

Tony molestó un poco a James Rhodes hasta que su futuro esposo llegó para robarle besos, y estaba seguro de que volverían a irse a la esquina oscura a compartir una sesión de húmedos besos pero entonces el rubio se alejó diciendo que tenía que vigilar a sus padrinos pues sentía que podrían comenzar a golpearse en cualquier momento. Stark miró en la dirección del par de hombres, quienes parecían tener una gran tensión entre ellos, pero no quiso decirle a su prometido que podían claramente arreglar aquello en una cama y no a golpes pues parecía no darse cuenta, se preguntaba si la pelirroja ya lo había notado pues a ella nunca se le escapaba nada.

Decidió ir al baño rápido, esperando que no hubiera fila o algo así pues hace un buen rato que Rocket no regresaba, entonces al abrir la puerta un chillido le asustó, y asustado dio dos pasos para ver que causaba el ruido, observando un animal en el suelo retorcerse de dolor. Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando de pronto el animal se transformaba frente a sus ojos, era Rocket, quien jadeaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados de dolor y no mucho después volvía a ser un pequeño mapache.

Sacó de inmediato su celular llamando a la rusa quien no tardó en contestar preocupada.

—Baño de hombres, es Rocket —escuchó que le decía a Quill que la siguiera y colgó, en un minuto el panda rojo estaba ahí, hincado en el suelo del baño sosteniendo al pequeño animal que al parecer solo hasta sentir y escuchar a su pareja se había calmado y había dejado de cambiar. El dolor también había cesado, y el mapache se aferraba al cuello del rubio agotado por el esfuerzo.

—Es uno también —murmuró el millonario después de tanto tiempo en silencio. Quill no ignoró el “también” pero no dijo nada, solo acariciaba la espalda del peludo que cargaba.

—Creo que ya debemos irnos, Nat, ¿hay algún otro lugar seguro para planear la misión? —habló Peter poniéndose de pie, ya decidido a marcharse.

—¿Misión? ¿Nat, qué planean? Quiero participar, puedo ayudar en…

—¡No lo harás, Anthony! —gritó enojada la pelirroja, tallándose la cara con algo de fastidio pues la noche no había terminado como había calculado, y sabía que llegando a casa tenía una plática pendiente con su esposo, así que solo tenía que arreglar esto para luego tratar de averiguar lo otro—. No puedes, si Steve sabe que algo te pasó y fue mi culpa, no podría perdonármelo—el castaño se quedó callado un momento y entonces frunció el ceño como pequeño haciendo un berrinche y se dio la vuelta saliendo del baño, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

—Lo siento, no quise revelarlo pero simplemente ya lo había visto y… —Quill se sentía mal por crear conflicto entre ambos amigos.

—Está bien, supongo que tenía que haberle dicho antes, fue mi culpa por elegir su día para esto —Romanov suspiró—. Llévalo a casa, necesita estar en calma para cambiar, no sé si sea algo general pero a mi mapache le gustan mucho las ciruelas —añadió sonriendo y dando la vuelta para desaparecer tras la puerta.

Quill suspiró y se marchó de la fiesta, por la puerta trasera donde solo había un valet quien ignoró el bulto en su pecho.

*************************


	8. Chapter 8

_************** _

_**[Canción del capítulo ocho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3BtUlXSZdo) ** _

_********************** _

Durante la siguiente semana Rocket se mantuvo en su forma animal por completo, y Quill no se despegaba de él, no salían de casa por lo mismo. Pero recibieron la visita inesperada de la pelirroja y el millonario.

—Tony consiguió información —anunció entrando la mujer seguida del hombre de traje y lentes oscuros.

—Pensé que le prohibiste ser parte de esto.

—Lo hice, pero es un terco de lo peor. Lo lamento mucho por Steve

—¡Hey! —se quejó Stark quitándose los lentes, claramente ofendido pero lo dejó pasar mientras sacaba una tablet de su saco—. Sin mí no pueden hacer nada, he hackeado los sistemas, tengo acceso a las cámaras y puedo abrir todas las puertas cuando yo quiera. Y eso no es todo, ¿piensan entrar ahí con las manos vacías? Tengo unos juguetes que les encantaran.

Nat suspiró pues ya había escuchado ese discurso antes de venir acá y durante el camino, además sabía que lo seguiría escuchando en el regreso con tal de no sacarlo de la nueva misión que tenían.

—Le diré a Rhodes que cancele tu despedida de soltero si no te callas ahora mismo, Stark, ya estas adentro —expresó la pelirroja verdaderamente enojada mientras el castaño se sentaba en el sofá de la impresión, justo al lado del peludo mapache que no parecía de buenas en absoluto.

—Rocket no muerdas a las visitas por favor —menciona Peter queriendo agarrar al animal pero este sisea molesto.

—No puedes culparlo Quill es duro aceptar ser diferente —comenta Tony suspirando y entonces acaricia la cabeza del mapache. A pesar de que el panda rojo pensara que recibiría una mordida por ello, parecía que al contrario le agradaba aquel tacto—. Tal vez estar con alguien igual pueda servirle.

Y antes de que Peter preguntara justo lo que venía pensando desde la fiesta de compromiso, ahí frente a sus ojos, el millonario con orejas y cola se transformó por completo en un gato. Y se comenzó a restregar contra el mapache, como tratando de animarlo, luego solo se acostó a su lado y el mapache aunque al principio lo ignoró luego se movió buscando su compañía.

Un flash rompió la armonía del momento, el gato siseo.

—No seas tímido, es solo de recuerdo —decía la rusa mirando su celular—. Bucky dice que son adorables, Steve quiere más fotos.

De pronto Quill ve en el sofá a Tony desnudo levantándose para tomar el celular de la mujer, pero esta lo alza lo suficiente y el otro no puede alcanzarlo. Ahora están en el suelo, claramente Stark tiene desventaja y ahora se encuentra debajo de la rusa quien le esta aplicando una llave con una sola mano y el minino esta al borde del llanto.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? —pregunta Quill distrayendo aquella pelea, el castaño se voltea enojado pero confundido, es liberado y comienza a ponerse su ropa—. ¿Cómo puedes cambiar a voluntad?

—No lo sé, es complicado de explicar, no supe lo que me hicieron exactamente, cuando desperté todo a mi alrededor era enorme, Obahadia me dijo que me pasó y me amenazó con lo que me pasaría si todos se enteraran, pero supongo que ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirme distinto —alzó los hombros y miró a Nat.

—Supongo que es más difícil para él por su origen —comenta la mujer sentándose junto a Rocket, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. Ella le dio un par de caricias—. Lo mejor será hablar de todo cuando él vuelva a su forma híbrida.

Peter estuvo de acuerdo con ello, por lo que no tardaron en despedirse y retirarse del apartamento. Al menos ahora sabía que era poco probable fracasar en aquella arriesgada misión de venganza y destrucción, Romanov sabe lo que hace y con la ayuda de Stark realmente tenían ventaja, claramente solo faltaban un par de brazos más pues no podían saltar solo ellos tres contra aquellas instalaciones.

*

Una semana después Quill estaba en el sofá, recostado a lo largo del mueble disfrutando de la música y de la cerveza en su mano, hasta que una [canción lenta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3BtUlXSZdo) comenzó a sonar. La cantaba Sam Cooke y Peter se tomó la botella de un tragó levantándose queriendo adelantar el cassette pero una mano lo detuvo y se sorprendió pues había olvidado que Rocket había regresado a su forma híbrida esa noche, en la que pasaron la mayor parte de este abrazados. El mapache le había preguntado si deseaba relaciones sexuales, a lo que el panda rojo solo se rio y negó. Prefería disfrutar solo tenerlo a su lado. Pues sabía que se iría, que lo abandonaría y se quedaría solo. Como siempre había estado.

Peter abrazó al mapache, sin poder evitar el llanto. No podía pedirle que se quedara, no era justo para el otro vivir una vida que no había deseado tener. Por lo que ya se había resignado a perderlo, pero no por ello era sencillo. Dolía demasiado saber que pronto lo abandonaría.

—Podemos ir mañana… —comentó Rocket, pues Quill le había dicho que hoy irían a ver a Nat para comenzar los planes. Peter negó.

—No retrasemos lo inevitable —pidió limpiándose las mejillas. Las cuales fueron tomadas por el otro y estampo sus labios juntos en un beso que lo tranquilizo al menos lo que duro este mismo. Pero al darse cuenta de cómo extrañaría esas sensaciones le alejó—. Solo vámonos.

El mapache asintió, algo dolido por el trato del otro. Algo dolido porque sentía que Quill quería deshacerse de él lo más antes posible. No lo culpaba, la vida del panda se había complicado desde su llegada. Sabía que no era más que un estorbo para él, y no quería seguir estropeando su vida pero mientras estuviera con él trataría de hacerle saber cuan especial y maravilloso ser era. Porque Peter no se daba cuenta de ello, por eso mismo se alejaba de las personas, por eso prefería ponerse audífonos y enfrascarse en sí mismo, porque no podía ver todo lo que los ojos de Rocket miraban, no podía ver la magnífica persona que era, quien cual le ayudó y cuidó sin buscar nada a cambio, sin esperar nada más que su bienestar.

Eso le había hecho reflexionar al mapache, si alguien tan bueno como Quill daba por él tanto, significaba que no era un monstruo, significaba que valía la pena pues solo alguien que valía tanto daría todo por alguien que lo valiera. Por eso pudo transformarse por fin. Controlar su forma.

Por Peter.

*****

Tuvieron diez días para planear la misión, así que se la pasaban en casa de Tony y Steve, junto con Nat y Bucky. Tony había pedido permiso de contarle a su mejor amigo, no por querer tener una conversación, si no pues este tenía habilidades que podían ser útiles. La verdadera sorpresa para Quill y Rocket fue cuando el otro padrino, Sam, se había unido al equipo. Una larga historia que ambos preferían saltarse por el momento. Había prioridades y mientras al final los ayudaran, no querían inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

*****

Bajando de la van, el que encabeza era Quill, luego Rocket, seguidos de Rodhey, Nat, Buck y Sam, dentro del vehículo se quedan Tony y Steve.

—Es hora de patear traseros —expresa Peter, con un arma en cada mano.

—Gran frase, pero aquí el único trasero en el que me concentro es el tuyo —dice Rocket palmeando dicho trasero, tiene una escopeta recargada en su hombro.

—Por favor no empiecen a ponerse románticos —menciona sarcásticamente la pelirroja, acomodando sus bastones de electroshock en su espalda.

—Por favor, porque podemos escuchar todo desde los intercomunicadores en sus oídos —avisa Stark.

—Recuerden que tienen solo veinte minutos, entren, hagan lo que deban hacer, rescaten a todos los que puedan y nos vemos en la puerta principal. No queremos estar cuando las autoridades lleguen —les recuerda Steve, quien había querido ir con los demás, pero Tony pidió que se quedara con él.

Logran entrar a las instalaciones y rescatar a las personas que están ahí, atacando a Ronan quien dirige todo esto. Rocket desaparece un rato, Quill lo encuentra en una sala llena de vida vegetal, hay personas en camillas y el mapache se encuentra hincado a lado de una. Pronto se da cuenta que las personas están en un estado de coma, son como arboles ahora… Quill se da cuenta de que los científicos trataban de hacer híbridos con flora también y no solo con fauna, matando inocentes en el proceso, un chillido llama la atención de ambos, es al fondo del cuarto. En una camilla hay un niño, se abraza a sí mismo y tiembla, ambos se acercan, el primero en hablar es Peter.

—Tranquilo amigo… estarás bien —ambos se miran y Rocket se encarga de cargar al infante de no más de cuatro años. Quill está a un lado acariciando el cabello del pequeño para tranquilizarlo—. Vamos a sacarte de aquí campeón, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—vio al niño mirarlo con atención, mientras el temblor desaparecía.

—Yo soy Groot.

******************


	9. Epílogo

_******** _

_**[Canción del epílogo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6wRow3F3jI)** _

_******** _

_**Epílogo.** _

—El estará bien, los médicos de Stark dijeron que aunque no conocen esto no va afectarlo, solo será parte de él.

Peter, quien le está diciendo todo esto a Rocket, se recarga en el umbral de la habitación, el pequeño Groot está en la cama durmiendo. El mapache se encontraba hincado junto al niño pero ahora camina hacia la puerta.

—Stark también me ayudó con los abogados, seré su tutor legal desde mañana en la mañana —añade el panda rojo cruzando los brazos.

—Stark ha sido muy amable contigo, comprándote un apartamento…

—Me dijo que aquí vivía su esposo antes, que aquí se conocieron o algo así, hizo una ampliación para el segundo cuarto pero que no era molestia para el ayudar —La verdad Peter no había oído aquella historia pues había estado distraído mirando a Rocket mientras jugaba con el pequeño Groot. Y por estar distraído igualmente esta vez en los ojos… y los brazos, del otro, no se dio cuenta del tono un tanto… celoso, del contrario. Suspiró comenzando un tema que no planeaba tocar pero le parecía inevitable—. ¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Piensas solo desaparecer en la noche? Porque no me gustan las despedidas… —Rocket rie interrumpiéndolo.

Ambos salen del cuarto, cerrando lentamente la puerta.

—Serás papá, quisiera estar para ver cómo te va con eso —el otro le da un golpe en el hombro—. Aunque confió en que podrás con ello.

—Obvio que podre con ello… —Quill da un largo suspiro—. Aunque podría necesitar ayuda tal vez…

—¿Piensas contratar una niñera? Romanov no es una hembra promedio pero estoy seguro de que podría ser buena con los niños.

—No, no hablo de una niñera.

—Oh… —el de cabello negro frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres conseguirle una madre?

—¿Qué?

—No te será difícil, eres atractivo y bailas muy bien…

—Rocket, maldición no hablo de conseguirle una madre —le interrumpe Peter—. Espera… ¿soy atractivo?

—Si no hablas de eso, ¿entonces a que te refieres?

—No me cambies el tema, ¿crees que soy atractivo? ¿Y qué bailo bien? ¿Solo bien?

—En primera, Quill, no hubiera copulado contigo si no me parecieras atractivo —Quill frunció el ceño odiando aquella forma de llamar al tiempo sexy que tuvieron juntos—. Lo eres, y no voy a hablar sobre lo segundo, a veces tus pasos dan vergüenza, pero si, supongo que te mueves bien… —el mapache voltea los ojos, mientras el rubio se siente avergonzado pero agradecido por su sinceridad—. Entonces… ¿a qué te refieres?

—Hablo de… de… —suspira y mira al suelo—. No importa.

—Claro que importa, todo lo que pienses importa Quill —manifiesta Rocket mientras le pone una mano en el hombro.

El de orejas rojizas alza la vista y mira al de orejas grises, pero no tiene las palabras ni el valor para pedirle que se quedara, no quiere ser quien le detenga, pero mentiría si dijera que no desea que lo haga. Hay demasiado atorado en su pecho que solo puede acercarse y besarlo, es un beso prolongado, uno lleno de melancolía, lleno de dolor pues es lo que siente a pesar de no querer confrontarlo sabe que siente esto por todo lo que significa el otro para él. Sabe que lo único que quiere es lo único que el otro no desea, por lo que cuando siente que esta por romperse se aleja. Se da cuenta que no es capaz de decirle adiós, ni siquiera con el cuerpo. No tarda en dar la vuelta yendo hacia la cocina, donde comienza a sollozar tapándose los ojos sin poder evitar el mar de lágrimas que llegan a continuación. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de no hacer ruido mientras sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos al escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse y un par de segundos después cerrarse.

—Hablo de que te quedes en casa… —susurra a la nada, pues ya no hay nada ni nadie.

Salé a la sala observando el ultimo atuendo de Rocket tirado en el suelo, claramente se había transformado para irse. Ya no tenía necesidad de seguir siendo quien él no quería ser.

*

El aroma de los árboles, del pasto y la tierra le rodeaba, pero no se sentía cómodo en este lugar, no cuando estaba rodeado de tanto y se sentía infinitamente solo. Como si estuviera en medio del espacio, entre galaxias llenas de planetas por explorar y sin las ganas por hacerlo.

Había pasado una semana y se había dado cuenta de que por más que se había tratado de convencer que estaba en su hogar, no se sentía como tal. No cuando la soledad y la falta de cierta persona le hacían admitir que había tomado la peor decisión. Por lo que regresó a la ciudad con miedo pero esperanza.

Llegando a aquel local de antigüedades, observando desde el cristal una escena que le llenó el corazón. Peter en la parte superior de una escalera, mientras Groot sujetaba esta y le pasaba nuevos artículos para colocar. Se veían felices, no pensaba en que él fuera requerido ahí, hasta que observó la escalera tambalear, y a Quill irse hacia atrás, por lo que empujó la puerta rápidamente, transformándose una vez adentro y atrapándolo en el aire.

—No debes de bailar en la escalera.

—Oh dios mío, ¡Rocket! —el panda se bajó rápidamente de sus brazos y le puso su abrigo rojo, pues el hombre estaba desnudo, Groot se había tapado los ojos—. Estas… aquí —le sonrieron ampliamente. —Es lindo de tu parte visitarnos…

—Oh no vengo a visitarlo… vengo a quedarme.

La aclaración trajo un grito de celebración del niño, quien saltaba sujetando las manos de ambos.

—¿Quedarte? —la voz del panda sonó quebrada y es que no daba crédito a lo que escuchó, la seguridad con la que lo dijo y el hecho de que era verdad y no uno de sus tantos sueños. —Quedarte… —repitió aun sin procesarlo, y un beso pareció ayudarle pues en cuanto sintió los labios del otro le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

Un ruido les hizo separarse, el pequeño Groot había prendido la radio y ponía una canción perfecta para comenzar a celebrar. Ambos adultos rieron y extendieron sus brazos hacia el menor, quien salto al abrazo. Y Quill por fin se sentía completo.

**************************

_**Continuara....** _


End file.
